You Belong With Me
by Deeelyndz
Summary: Ashley has been there all along; the good and the bad. Now when Matt encounters problems with his girlfriend, what would Ashley do? Matt/Ashley;Eve/Matt ONESHOT .


A/N: Hey hey! Okay, so, in one of the reviews I received, someone brought up that Ashley and Matt were cute together. I've always adored Ashley/Matt together (considering both of them are so badass) hence, I came up with this oneshot. Yeah .. one shots are kind of my obsession right now. XD Please read & review!

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing! The song I used is Taylor Swift's You Belong With Me. (:

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend; she's upset. She's going off about  
something that you said; she doesn't get your humor like I do.  
_  
"Oh come on, Eve!" I watched Matt pace the floor. We were at the arena, near the food table when Matt's girlfriend, Eve called him up.

"'Sup with him?" Jeff asked me, when he came up; bringing Shannon and Shane along.

"Don't know. Something about him cracking a joke about how Eve looked fat in that dress."

Shannon and Shane scrunched their faces. "Girls get offended way too easily," Shannon concluded.

Thinking about his own girlfriend, Shane nodded. "Wouldn't you like to know." he mumbled.

"It was a joke! Come on, you know that I think you're gorgeous!" I heard him say. With that, I took my index finger and pointed to my throat, pretending to throw up.

The boys laughed. Sure, Eve was my friend but sometimes I just think she doesn't get it.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry." Matt wiped the sweat off his brow as he got off the phone. "Geez, it was just a joke. Why can't she be more like Ashley. She just hits me, instead of nagging at me."

I rolled my eyes.  
_  
I'm in my room, it's a typical tuesday night. I'm listening to the kind of music, she doesn't like. She'll never know your story like i do.  
_  
I pressed play and started bobbing my head to the song as I watch Shannon and Shane go head-to-head with a banana eating competition.

I felt one of my earpieces being pulled out.

"Good song," Matt commented. "Eve never listens to them. She doesn't like as she says, 'head banging' bands" he completed, using air-quotes as he goes.

I made a face. "Boo, your girlfriend is boring."  
_  
But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts; She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers. Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time.  
_  
Matt laughed and flipped open his phone. "Kodak moment!" he laughed and snapped what I felt was the most ridiculous picture of Shannon, ever. Shannon had bananas everywhere on his face.

I noticed that his wallpaper was a photo of Eve, in what seemed to be the most bust-revealing, figure-showing dress.

It made Matt seem so shallow for liking a girl like that. I saw my reflection in a mirror near the table.

Compared to Eve, I was like a girl next door. Only more badass and tough.

Matt Hardy would never fall for a girl like me. The only reason why I stand out is cause I'm just like one of the boys. Hell, I could never be like those cheerleaders you see out in high school.  
_  
If you could see that i'm the one who understands you, been here all along so why can't you see you belong with me?  
_  
"Hey, Ash?" his voice brought me back to reality. I looked at him, questioningly.

"I feel so tired." he said, softy. He burried his head into my shoulder. "So tired of chasing after Eve, apologizing half the time."

"Maybe you should be less of a dumbass when you're around her."

He pulled a face. "You seem alright, with all my jokes and whatnot."

I laughed. "Yeah, that's cause I'm a dumbass."

Matt's faced lightened up. "Oh, Ashley."

_You belong with me._  
He continued burrying his head into my shoulder as we continued watching Shannon and Shane, who now seemed to be trying to flick raisins into Jeff's head.

Walking the streets with you and your worn out jeans, I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be. Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself; "Hey, isn't this easy?"

Amusing as that was, I had some other things in my mind. Particular, one Matt Hardy.

I looked down at him laughing at Jeff's reaction. His eyes met mine, in which he smiled.

I returned his smile. I played with his hair a little. The musky smell of whatever colonge he was wearing was working.

It was easy, this relationship between us. Resisting, would be too hard.  
_  
And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town, I haven't seen it in awhile since she brought you down. You say you're fine, I know you better than that. Hey whatchu doing with a girl like that?_

"Stop that, you idiots!" Jeff tried to fight against the raisins Shannon and Shane were flicking into his hair only to see Shannon stick his tongue out.

"Why does nobody act like their ages anymore?" Jeff moaned. In retaliation, he began to flick pieces of break at both their faces.

Hey, you know what they say; if you can't beat 'em, join 'em.

Matt started to smile and laugh wholeheartedly.

"Haven't heard you laugh like that in a while," I said.

Not leaving my shoulder, he replied. "Well, things haven't been easy, have they?"  
_  
Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night.  
_  
We left the conversation hanging. I made my way back to the hotel room, and bid the boys goodnight. Sighing, I took a quick shower and promtly jumped onto the bed.

Not until I heard a loud banging on the door, at 3AM in the morning.

"Shannon, I'm sure its just your own shad-" I stopped in my tracks. It wasn't Shannon. It was Matt. "Why are you banging on my door like a maniac at three in the morning?"

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry; and I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams_.

"We broke up," his voice was weak and crackling.

If I didn't know any better, the Matt Hardy who swore he would never die, was going to cry. Not so tough after all, huh?

"Aw, you." I pulled him into a hug and took him inside.

He told me everything, how Eve said she found someone else that wouldn't make stupid jokes and make her feel so horrid half the time.

"Forget her," I whispered.

_Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me._

"You have me." I said softly.

"And that's all I need."

_Have you ever thought just maybe, you belong with me?  
_  
"What are you doing?" I asked as he came closer. I could feel his hot breath in my ear.

"I think I finally got it." he paused, now pressing his forehead against mine. "You belong with me."


End file.
